


Keep Quiet Kirschtein

by gwiihan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, i am gomen, i dont know how to write porn but it was requested so i did it, i only know how to write in second person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwiihan/pseuds/gwiihan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jean/Marco - Sex in the dormitory and trying that no one hears them"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Quiet Kirschtein

You were both nervous with sweaty palms that had no other purpose other than to pull each other closer. Your hands were on his face, one thumb caressing his cheek as your mouths pressed together in oh so desperate kisses. His hands were on your hips, squeezing slight as he urged you to sit closer on his lap.  
The kisses were messy; wet and open mouthed. Sometimes you missed, getting spit on the corners of his lips but he didn’t seem to care. You let out a soft chuckle between the huffs of breaths, wiping it off with the back of your hand. 

He didn’t give you anytime to recollect before he was back to kissing you. Slipping his thumbs into the hem of your jeans, squeezing your hips harder that pulled a muffled moan from your throat. He bit at your lips while you were distracted, a little too hard but oh did you like it. Your sounds told him everything.  
It didn’t take long before you were embarrassed, covering your mouth with one hand and pushing him back with the other firmly placed on his shoulder.  
"Dude, my dorm walls are paper thin…" you groaned, shifting your position to try to get even the least bit comfortable, your pants were too tight.  
"So?" He said, giving you a smile with one eyebrow arched. He squeezed at your hips again, rolling his thumbs below the hem.

You grabbed at his wrists, biting down on your lip to stop the surprised sound that got stuck in your throat. “Are y-” you cut yourself short, coughing to cover the longing tone in your voice, clearing your throat before you spoke again. “Are you stupid??”  
He just grinned at you, causing his freckles to stretch across the apples of his cheeks, his lips red from the fervent kisses from just moments before. You stuck your lip out in a pout and slapped at his wrist when he tried to play with your hips again. “I don’t even know when Connie will be back.”

"I guess we’ll just have to keep quiet." His grin couldn’t get any wider. Your cheeks flamed with a glorious shade of red, eyes wide. Letting go of his wrists to run a hand nervously through your two-toned hair. "And by that," he continued, voice dripping in a dark, sultry tone "I meant that I’ll have to keep you quiet.."  
_____________________________

There were fingers in your mouth, drool spilled down your chin as you lavved your tongue between them. Choking just a bit while you cut off another moan, Marco’s hands working you from behind. Long fingers pressing in and out of your ass while they mimicked the same assault in your mouth. You were going absolutely insane.  
Lolling your head back with whine, you looked at him as best you could from your peripheral and pleaded with your eyes. Your legs were shaking, useless things that never supported you when you needed them most. Leaning back down on your elbows for more leverage.

The second his fingers left your mouth you were audibly panting, trying so hard not to moan when he put his cold, wet hand on your hip. Thrusting his other fingers harder, forcing you to bury your nose deep in the pillow in front of you to smother the desperate whine that left you.  
He chuckled, pressing in his third finger and going dreadfully slow, cueing another whine from deep in your throat. Your back ached from the angle, arching it to try and get some pleasure out of this while he continued to stretch you as slowly as possible. 

It didn’t take long for him to get just as anxious as you, removing his fingers and causing you to whimper as he fiddled with his belt. Making noises of irritation before practically ripping it off, kicking his pants and boxers to the floor. You heard him dig through your nightstand drawer to find the condom neither of you had thought to pull out before hand. You heard him tear it open, probably with his teeth and hiss softly as he rolled it over himself.  
The snap of the bottle of lube made you jump, turning to look at him as he coated himself. Settling behind you and pressing the head to your ass, your breath hitched as he pressed in just the slightest. Letting out the briefest of sounds before muffling it in the pillow once again. He slid in slowly, drawing out your quiet moans and whimpers, his own breathing heavy and bated.

Marco started like he always does, slow and controlled, the only thing holding you up know was your need and his hands. Leaning over you, he pressed soft kisses to your shoulder making you whimper some more. You shifted, shuddering out a “please Marco…” and that was all that it took.  
The hands around your waist tightened as his pace quickened, seeking to achieve the closeness we both yearned for. You were gasping, your whlole frame shaking as you tried to keep yourself up with your forearms and your uncooperative legs. Trying to push yourself back to him and at least participate a little, but at this point your legs were completely jello. One hand came up to cover your mouth, a few moans slipping through the spaces of your fingers while you looked back at him. His mouth was wide open, compensating for how his eyes were squeezed shut, every so often a grunt or two would escape him, completely opposite from the noises you were letting out.  
By this point you were keening, eyes watering as you tried to keep them open. You were biting into the meat on your thumb and drooling into your palm. You were so close, so, so close. Marco took your sounds as encouragement, snapping his hips to meet yours in a rhytm only know to him, his grunts becoming more frequent the longer you went on. He shuddered and you knew he couldn’t hold out any longer. 

"J-Jean…!" he squeaked out to you, barely audible, just enough for you to hear through the slapping of skin. You opened your mouth and tried your best to respond, but a string of moans was all you could muster. You gave up and groaned, arching your back to get a better angle, your own cock was dripping and you couldn’t tell if your thighs were slick from the precum or the excess lube.

He didn’t try to speak again, thrusting harder into you with a loss of rhythm and a gain of yearning, your stomach burned. You were so close, so close….  
And like that you were cumming, splattering your release all over your lap and the bedsheets, you heard his breath hitch behind you, shuddering out his own orgasm. It only took moments before you both collapsed, him laying on top of you.  
_____________________________  
Twenty minutes passed and you were cuddling, messy sheets crumpled on the floor and blanket pulled up to cover the both of you. Your head was on his chest while his fingers idly slid through your hair. This was nice.

Your head shot up when the sound of the door opened and you pulled the blankets up to cover you further out of instinct.  
Connie snorted at your face, cheeks read and hair all mussed from earlier. But all he said was “Am I interrupting something?” Wiggling his eyebrows to punctuate. Marco looked at you.  
You both laughed.


End file.
